


clocktowers beneath the sea

by cantfoolajoker (lichmutual)



Series: kris writes ficlets [2]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sentence Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichmutual/pseuds/cantfoolajoker
Summary: A collection of ficlets for AkiShinji compiled & published for viewing.
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Sanada Akihiko
Series: kris writes ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554295
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

❝ _try not to eat the damn decorations again._ ❞

“Are you making that fancy chocolate cake again for the dinner party this year?” Akihiko asked, his curiosity immediately piqued upon popping his head into the kitchen to see what Shinjiro was doing.

“Yes,” Shinjiro replied, curt as ever and trying to ignore Akihiko, who hummed and paused to see if Shinjiro would react to him putting his foot into the kitchen. When Shinjiro only kept mixing the frosting, Akihiko slipped his way in.

Shinjiro had made shards of bitter chocolate to decorate the top, providing a contrast to the sweetness and most definitely Akihiko’s favorite part of the whole cake. Keeping his eyes on Shinjiro, he slowly reached a hand over to the freshly prepared shards sitting on a tray.

It was almost as if Shinjiro had a sixth sense for when Akihiko was up to something, since he turned in a flash to bat his hand away.

“Try not to eat the damn decorations again,” he told him, giving him a squint, before returning to the frosting.

Akihiko rubbed his hand, waited a minute or so in hopes Shinjiro forgot he was still in the kitchen with him, and made a quick move for the chocolate once more, snatching a piece and licking it faster than Shinjiro could react to turn around and grab his wrist.

“I licked it, it’s mine,” Akihiko told him, a shit eating grin coming over his features, and Shinjiro huffed before taking a bite out of the chocolate himself.

“Get out of my kitchen!” he told him afterward, pushing him out while Akihiko laughed over his own little victory and savored what little chocolate he had left now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted [here](https://cantfoolajoker.tumblr.com/post/189743571878/dont-be-intimidated-by-my-bloody-and-battered) for 100 follower ficlet requests

❝ _at the moment, it seemed like a good plan. obviously it was not._ ❞

“Akihiko,” Shinjiro started, only flinching when a wet Koromaru shook and sprayed water droplets against him and across the wooden floor. “Why’s Koromaru wet?”

“Uh,” Akihko’s head appeared from around the bathroom frame down the hall, “he had a bath.”

“….Why’s he still soapy?”

“He may have left the bath.”

Rolling his eyes and sighing, Shinjiro made quick work to remove his coat and toss it somewhere it wouldn’t get damp. He picked up a wiggling Koromaru in his arms with a huff, passing Akihiko to set their dog back into half dirty water.

“Any particular reason why he needed a bath?”

Akihiko shrugged. “It seemed like a good idea in the moment.”

“Obviously it was not,” Shinjiro said before rolling his sleeves up and settling on his knees in front of the bath tub. “I’ll help.”

Akihiko paused, watching Shinjiro take the shower head and gently coaxing Koromaru to sit down and wash him off. A fond expression took over Akihiko’s face, unable to help himself as affection filled him. He was however not paying attention anymore, which meant he wasn’t ready for Koromaru hopping out of the tub a _second_ time.

“Aki!”

“Sorry, Shinji! I’ll go get him!”


End file.
